


Childhood Lovers <3

by Candyheart6



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Accidental Picture, Childhood Lover, F/M, Hugging, Kissing, Love, excited, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Sharon Raydor and Andy Flynn who were childhood sweethearts reunite after a very long time! :)





	Childhood Lovers <3

**Author's Note:**

> I wished something like this happened on the show!  
> I can't believe Sharon died on the show! I thought Andy and Sharon were going to live happily ever after:(  
> Anyways, please comment, kudos and ENJOY :)

Andy Flynn has always thought about his childhood lover, who he always called '23', because she kissed him 23 times on the lips in one day when they were 7 years old. But he has forgotten her actual name because he kept on calling her 23 all his life. Until she moved houses and they never seen each other since. They were only 11 years old when that happened. They were both crying when they both separated from each other. But he always kept her picture with him, where ever he went.

Sharon Raydor was also thinking about her childhood lover who she called 'cowboy'. She called him cowboy because that was the first time she saw him and fell in love with him. He was wearing a cowboy outfit because it was a party at school that day. And they were both 6 years old in year 1, when they first met. And it was love at first sight for both of them. Since then they always played together. And went to each others houses everyday.

But then she had to move houses. Because her dad found a better job in Canada. So they couldn't see each other anymore. But she always kept a picture of cowboy all the time with her. It was on her phone case. She will always look at it and smile and she would remember all her memories with cowboy.

Then one day, Andy Flynn accidentally left his picture out on his desk. And Sharon walked past it, and didn't look at it properly but when she went back and picked the picture up, she realised that it was a picture of her when she was little, when she was only 6 years old. That her mom took a picture of both of them together holding each other. It was taken in her back garden. Sharon looked at it and tears were forming in her eyes.

Next, Andy came in and saw Sharon by his desk, touching something and when he came closer he realised that it was the picture of his childhood sweetheart 23. And he wanted to say something to her when she suddenly, said, "cowboy," with teardrops pouring out of her eyes. And she hugged him tight. He stood there frozen, speechless and excited that he finally found his childhood sweetheart 23. But he didn't realise that his captain that he respects and loves would turn out to be his childhood lover. He finally said to her happily and excitedly, "23." And he hugged her and kissed her in front of everyone. And his tears were pouring out of his eyes as well.

Everyone else stood frozen. Because whatever they just all saw and heard now, it can't get erased from their minds. First they didn't know what was going on and secondly, some of them thought that they were both too old to be kissing like that. 

Rusty came in the squad room and when he saw Sharon and Andy acting like that. He also stood frozen and wondered what the hell was going on and what he missed. 

They finally stopped the hugging and kissing, to tell them why they were acting like that. Andy said, "she's my childhood sweetheart. Sharon is the one that I used to call 23 all the time. And then she had to move to Canada so I never seen her again. But I did keep pictures of us, so that I can remember all good memories with her." And Sharon said, "I had to move because my dad found another job in Canada. I always kept a picture of you and, I took it everywhere with me, so I can remember you for the rest of my life." And they both smiled, held hands and kissed each other on the lips in front of everyone.


End file.
